Awakened Creatures
Awakened Creatures Creatures exist all over the place. In the trees, within the forests, hidden below the seas, and in places no one has ever perceived. Among these ecosystems, some creatures become more intelligent than their peers, from either mundane influence or magical properties. However the case, these creatures, armed with their newfound sentience seek out things they would have never sought before; Glory, Riches, and Adventure. From the simplest house cat to a mighty lion, these creatures may have a variety of forms and minds, but they have one thing in common, they are practically humanoid in intelligence, some perhaps more so. Their appearance may vary drastically, their abilities even more so, do not take them for an easy challenge, for they could be mistaken for a magical beast to the untrained mind. Appearance: The appearances of these animals vary drastically, from the monkeys swinging on vines, to the frogs in a swamp, any animal could become intelligent at any time. Due to this, each member of this race is animalistic, and usually rather common to the normal person. Personality: The personalities of these creatures seem to mimic those of their kin. Cats seem to be mischievous and aloof, Birds seem rather free-thinking and hate captivity. This, however, only seems to be the norm, and as with all races, outliers occur. Because of this fact, most members of this race only follow this trend in the most menial ways and tend to have personalities more focused on what they have experienced after gaining their enlightenment. Racial Traits (~14 RP) An Awakened Creature has the following racial traits: -Type(4RP): They have the Magical Beast type with the following traits: -Darkvision 60ft -Lowlight Vision -Base Speed of 30 ft(0 RP) -Animal Speech (-1 RP): Members of this race begins only being able to speak with animals of their type. Members with high Intelligence scores may also choose to be able to understand Common, Auran (If Avian type), Terran (If Biped type), and/or undercommon, but they are unable to speak these languages. Flexible Ability Scores (2 RP) - Members assign a +2 to two Ability Scores of their choice. -If the creature does not have a way, such as a prehensile tail, to effectively interact with an object, the required effort is increased by one step. Free becomes a move action, move actions become a standard action, and a standard action becomes a fullround, and anything that requires a fullround stays a fullround. -Except for the races starting languages, it cannot learn more languages or take skill ranks in the Linguistics skill, and cannot actually speak. The creature can still understand any language but is unable to speak any language listed under the Linguistics skill. -Members of this race are treated as Magical Beasts for the purposes of spells, Spell-like abilities, and other effects that have a specific type of target. -Due to the varied nature of these creature's race, they have a variety of different forms and sizes, which all impact the specific traits the creature have. <><><><><><><><><><> Varying Sizes: Members of this race have varying sizes, and therefore select a size they wish to be. It is detailed further down what each size and type gets, along with the modified RP cost for each size. <><><><><><><><><><> Limited Equipment Slots (-2 RP) Due to their animal type, all Enlightened Creatures have limited equipment slots unique to their type. -'Avian:' Armor, belt, chest, eyes, headband, neck, ring, wrist -'Biped (Claws/Paws):' Armor, belt, chest, eyes, headband, neck, ring, shoulders, wrist <><><><><><><><><><> Choose one of the following: -Avian: An Enlightened Creature of the avian variety usually has wings and a way to fly or glide, and are usually found near forests or mountains, or at least their kin are. or -Biped(Claws/Paws): An Enlightened Creature of this type is usually land-bound, and is the most plentiful type of animal. They usually have some way to defend themselves, whether that is their sheer size or their speed. <><><><><><><><><><> After choosing a size, refer to the text blocks below to see the traits of the size and type of Enlightened Creature: -------------------------------- Avian Type: <><><><><><><><><><> Medium or Small Avians have the following Traits, along with their size bonuses (If they have such): -Flight (8 RP): Members of this race have a fly speed of 50 feet with good maneuverability. Natural Attack - Wings (1 RP): Members of this race gain a secondary 'Wings' natural attack, damage being appropriate for their size. -Scavenger (2 RP): Members of this race gain a +2 racial bonus on Appraise and Perception checks to find hidden objects (including traps and secret doors), determine whether food is spoiled, or identify a potion by taste. RP Total <><><><><><><><><><> Tiny Avians have the following traits: -Tiny (4 RP): Tiny creatures gain a +2 size bonus to Dexterity and a –2 size penalty to Strength. Tiny races gain a +2 size bonus to their AC, a +2 size bonus on attack rolls, a –2 penalty on combat maneuver checks and to their CMD, and a +8 size bonus on Stealth checks. Tiny characters take up a space of 2-1/2 feet by 2-1/2 feet, so up to four of these characters can fit into a single square. Tiny races typically have a natural reach of 0 feet, meaning they can’t reach into adjacent squares. They must enter an opponent’s square to attack it in melee. This provokes an attack of opportunity from the opponent. Since they have no natural reach, they do not threaten the squares around them. Other creatures can move through those squares without provoking attacks of opportunity. Tiny creatures typically cannot flank an enemy. -Flight (4 RP): Members of this type have a fly speed of 30 feet with clumsy maneuverability. <><><><><><><><><><> Large Avians have the following traits: -Large (7 RP): Large creatures gain a +2 size bonus to Strength and a –2 size penalty to Dexterity. Large races take a –1 size penalty to their AC, a –1 size penalty on attack rolls, a +1 bonus on combat maneuver checks and to their CMD, and a –4 size penalty on Stealth checks. A Large creature takes up a space that is 10 feet by 10 feet and has a reach of 5 feet. -Vestigial Wings (2 RP): Members of this race have wings that do not provide the lift required for actual flight, but do have enough power to aid flight attained by some other method, and grant a +4 racial bonus on Fly checks. -------------------------------- Biped Type: Medium or Small Bipeds have the following Traits, along with their size bonuses (If they have such): -Prehensile Tail (2 RP): Members of this race have a long, flexible tail that can be used to carry objects. They cannot wield weapons with their tails, but they can retrieve small, stowed objects carried on their persons as a swift action. -Claws (2 RP): Members of this race receive two claw attacks. These are primary natural attacks. The damage is based on the creature’s size. -Fast ( RP): Members of this race gain a +10 foot bonus to their base speed. -Bite (2 RP)(Has been taken twice): Members of this race gain a natural bite attack, dealing damage equivalent to that of a creature two size categories lower than normal for their size (1d2 for Small races, 1d3 for Medium, etc.). The bite is a primary attack, or a secondary attack if the creature is wielding manufactured weapons. Special: This trait can be taken up to two times. The second time it is taken, the bite damage increases by one size category. <><><><><><><><><><> Tiny Bipeds have the following traits: -Tiny (4 RP): Tiny creatures gain a +2 size bonus to Dexterity and a –2 size penalty to Strength. Tiny races gain a +2 size bonus to their AC, a +2 size bonus on attack rolls, a –2 penalty on combat maneuver checks and to their CMD, and a +8 size bonus on Stealth checks. Tiny characters take up a space of 2-1/2 feet by 2-1/2 feet, so up to four of these characters can fit into a single square. Tiny races typically have a natural reach of 0 feet, meaning they can’t reach into adjacent squares. They must enter an opponent’s square to attack it in melee. This provokes an attack of opportunity from the opponent. Since they have no natural reach, they do not threaten the squares around them. Other creatures can move through those squares without provoking attacks of opportunity. Tiny creatures typically cannot flank an enemy. -Prehensile Tail (2 RP): Members of this race have a long, flexible tail that can be used to carry objects. They cannot wield weapons with their tails, but they can retrieve small, stowed objects carried on their persons as a swift action. -Fast (3 RP): Members of this race gain a +30 foot bonus to their base speed. <><><><><><><><><><> Large Bipeds have the following traits: -Large (7 RP): Large creatures gain a +2 size bonus to Strength and a –2 size penalty to Dexterity. Large races take a –1 size penalty to their AC, a –1 size penalty on attack rolls, a +1 bonus on combat maneuver checks and to their CMD, and a –4 size penalty on Stealth checks. A Large creature takes up a space that is 10 feet by 10 feet and has a reach of 5 feet. -Claws (2 RP): Members of this race receive two claw attacks. These are primary natural attacks. The damage is based on the creature’s size. -------------------------------- Class-Based Feats: ----------------------------- Human Conditioning Pre: BAB +1 Benefits: You have learned to use items like humanoids, and no longer take the increased step trait effect when interacting with items. ----------------------------- Mimicked Speech Pre: INT 11+ Benefits: Due to your intelligence, you are capable of speaking languages, and placing ranks into the Linguistics skill. ----------------------------- Dexterous Tail Pre: Dex 15, Prehensile Tail Racial Trait Benefits: Due to the extended use of your tail, it can now wield light or simple weapons under 4lbs in weight. this is treated as off hand slot, not your main hand weapon. -------------------------- Equipment Conditioning Pre: BAB +9 Benefits: After working with your body and attempting to use more gear, You are now able to use armor slots of a humanoid, albeit with some slightly unusual, but non-costly modifications. ------------------------ Small Armaments Pre: None Benefits: From attempting to carry a weapon, you are able to use a weapon in your mouth as if it was your main hand. This attack is treated as your main hand, and you can only wield light weapons. ------------------------- Larger Armaments: Pre: Small Armaments, BAB +3 Benefits: You can now wield a one-handed weapon in your mouth, as per the 'Small Armaments' feat. ------------------------ Category:Race